Sky Toronto
Sky Toronto is a businessman Troll who only appears in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. Appearance Sky is a Gold Glitter Troll with dull blue-grey hair. In The Giver, he describes himself as having "the body of a warrior, earlobes of a poet, butt that shimmers like the night sky" when Poppy tries to get him to describe The Giver to Harper so she can draw the mystery Troll. Despite not knowing he was talking about himself, Harper still managed to draw Sky based on the description of himself. Sky is one of the older members of Troll Village as evidenced by him being a member of H.U.G.G. in Hug Fest. Personality Sky rarely smiles, not because he can't and not because he doesn't have fun, its just for him being serious and running the Party Factory is serious. He runs the factory like clock work and is used to explaining things via pie charts and graphs, making decisions on the fly. Sky understands parties, and his job is to keep Troll Village supplied with their things for parties. Trolls pitching ideas only get 1 shot at selling their idea to him and this can put pressure for success on Trolls as Guy Diamond realised in Weekend at Diamond's. Relationships Sky's relationship with other Trolls is on a business level. Even to talk Sky into Singing, Poppy had to present her reasons for this via a business like manner as seen in Hitting the Sky Note. Abilities & Skills He has most normal Troll abilities as well as the typical abilities of a Glitter Troll. However, Sky never is seen using them either because he has no time or because he has others to do things for him. The only time he farts glitter is in the episode Friend Matching when he and Guy Diamond get into an argument and the pair resort to farting glitter at each other in anger. He is also getting on with age. Entrepreneurship He runs the Party Shop and knows much of what can go wrong and will go wrong, being the only one who seems to be able to run the place. He makes on the spot decisions and never goes back on them. Music Sky didn't sing until Hitting the Sky Note. He didn't have time in the day for singing and thus just never sung. When he finally is convinced by Poppy to sing it turns out he has terrible vocalization and can't sing. He realises he enjoys it even though others can't stand his voice. However in Friend Matching, Sky Toronto managed to learn Guy Diamond's auto-tuning vocal capturing it for himself via a microphone. He is seen playing a saxophone in Hug Fest and was once part of the group "H.U.G.G.". Sleepovers Sky is a member of the Extreme Sleepover Club, in fact he is a founding member. He enjoys sleep overs and often has them at his own Shop. Trivia *Sky's inability to sing is nod to the Trolls movie. Poppy tries to get Branch to sing when his refusal to sing upsets Bridget, to which Branch explains why and Poppy says she just presumed he couldn't sing. However, Branch tells her "no, I sung like an angel". When Sky Sings however, in contrast to Branch's vocal, his voice really is terrible. *"Toronto" is French for "plenty". Page Poll Do you like Sky Toronto? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Glitter Trolls Category:Elders Category:Characters Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters